Software developers seek to develop code that may be executed as efficiently as possible. To better understand code execution, profiling is used to measure different code execution statistics such as, for example, execution time, memory consumption, etc. In some examples, profiling is implemented by insertion of profiling instructions into the code. Such profiling instructions can be used to store information about the code execution.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.